


【翔润/相二】幻影移形

by AkatsukiL



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: Harry Potter战后子时代设定，有大量私设可看作架空向主：樱井翔（拉文克劳）X松本润（格兰芬多）副：相叶雅纪（赫奇帕奇）X二宫和也（赫奇帕奇）
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

梅林的吊带袜啊。  
  
樱井翔僵直站在宿舍门外，手中那一大捧可列为武器的厚重书籍掉落在地上也没去在意，眼前的场景令他有一瞬间怀疑进入了异次元时空，或者平行世界的重叠造成的海市蜃楼现象。  
  
有什么比男朋友和朋友的男朋友在自己床上打滚更令人惊讶和怀疑人生？如果有，樱井表示他并不想知道。  
  
咽下唾沫，弯腰捡起锁扣脱落后哇哇大叫的魔法书籍，随手抚摸书脊扣上锁扣，吵闹的书瞬间变得安静。樱井尝试着让自己表情不那么狰狞，但在床上两人听到动静后的惊恐表情看来显然是失败了。  
  
“谁能解释下为什么我的男朋友会和我朋友的男朋友在我床上翻滚？”  
  
棒读的语调和书籍被放在桌上后发出的声音令床上仍然抱在一起的两人不禁打了个寒颤，二宫和也率先从气氛诡异的修罗场中回过神来，从松本润的手心抽出自己的领带，面不改色打理完自己凌乱皱褶的衬衫，顺势在樱井看似平静的目光下从容不迫帮颤巍巍的松本整理衣着。  
  
“咳，这是一段很长的故事——”  
  
“那就长话短说，”被斯莱特林学院称为拥有贵族风范所另眼相待的樱井毫不犹豫打断了二宫的话，还能平静与恋人的出轨对象交谈的风度确实足够令人赞叹了，“润，过来。”  
  
“因为某种不可言说的原因我和松润向皮皮鬼讨教了某种魔药配方但是被相叶氏那个笨蛋一个捣乱就变成你所看到的这种情况。”  
  
咬牙看着自家疼爱的弟弟一步挪三步然后被樱井扣在怀里不敢挣扎向他眼神求助的画面，一连串的句子从二宫嘴里吐出。  
  
梅林啊樱井翔平时是怎么播报校园新闻的，毫无预备说出长句子令二宫感觉有些缺氧了，晃了晃脑袋掏出魔杖，“单人沙发飞来。”  
  
屈腿坐在沙发上，二宫悠然自得的从宽大衣袖里掏出手机开始打怪，感谢现任的魔法部部长——救世主哈利波特同麻瓜界进行交涉放宽了麻瓜界和魔法界的交流，否则二宫也不会离开麻瓜界放弃那些便利的现代科技产物。  
  
“我已经说完了，把你的脏手从松润衣服里拿出来，我还在这里！”  
  
“哦，那又怎样？”  
  
“混蛋樱井翔你够了！”  
  
“Nino不要说脏话！”  
  
还我那个软萌可爱不会怼我的弟弟，这才交往了多久就胳膊肘往外拐了。二宫绝望地翻了个白眼在松本谴责的话语下闭上嘴，捞起学院外套搭在肩上，从级长寝室里的密道离开，不忘暂停游戏切换到聊天界面和相叶雅纪吐槽樱井是如何败类如何拐骗未成年。  
  
“翔さん，”松本对上樱井的眼睛，处在青春期的少年嗓音还离不开稚气，脸颊仍有些孩童时期的圆润，充满爱慕的忐忑的眼神令樱井心底压的那股火顿时消散，“我和Nino是在做试验而已，我没有出轨哦。”  
  
“做什么试验会跑到床上滚成一团？”属于拉文克劳学院式的语调轻缓平和，早早度过变声期的嗓音稍显低沉，足以令学院女生面红耳赤的声音在两人不到一个拳头的距离传进松本的耳朵，惹得松本身体一抖，汗毛直立。  
  
“唔……”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“这个是秘密暂时不能告诉翔さん总之我没有出轨就算出轨也不会找Nino会找斯莱特林的影山さん才对！”  
  
支支吾吾半天，松本愣是找不出一个完美又不会令自家还在生气的恋人怀疑的理由，眼珠子一个转溜硬生生从樱井的怀里挣脱开来，在对方还没来得及反应的情况下快速抓起自己的外套和魔杖以及颜色可疑的紫红色魔药跑出寝室，完全没有想到自己随口脱出的一句话给自己招来怎么一个可怕的后果。  
  
眼睁睁看着松本抛下那句仿若阿瓦达索命的话离开，樱井原先还算平静的脸顿时黑了下来，沉默半晌扯开一个让二宫胆战心惊的笑容。  
  
“我倒要看看你们在搞什么鬼。”


	2. Chapter 2

现在是格兰芬多魁地奇的训练时间，为了请假松本拿出面对樱井时的笑颜和闪亮的大眼睛，眨也不眨的盯着比自己高上半个脑袋的队长，两人僵持不到半分钟的时间，捂胸口红着脸的队长率先举起了白旗批了这个假。  
  
松本疾步在走廊上，紧抿着唇眼睛不安的看向四周，双手拢紧宽大的院袍，走到拐角处快速跨进悬有壁画的墙壁。  
  
双脚踏进密道，松本松了口气的同时挥起魔杖，简短的咒语说完魔杖杖尖闪烁起微弱的光芒，小心翼翼地走在布满尘土的窄小道路。  
  
“Nino和相叶さん来得好快啊。”  
  
穿过道路顺着矮小的洞口钻出到了有求必应屋前，松本闭上眼睛默念三遍想去的位置后推开突然出现的门，里面二宫和相叶已经围绕着坩埚念念有词。  
  
“松润！快来看看，加入雏菊根后魔药的颜色变浅了，跟书上说的好像差不多。”  
  
相叶兴奋地冲松本招手，在二宫高喊“继续啊笨蛋”的小尖嗓下继续了搅拌的动作，二宫捧着一本封面复古华丽绘有中世纪流行纹路的绿色封皮魔药大全，看着沸腾的魔药在相叶顺时针的搅拌下逐渐变得澄丽的颜色舒展开眉头，露出得意满满的表情。  
  
“松润，这次绝对成功。”  
  
想到上次和二宫喝下魔药后转移到樱井的床上的结果，松本没好气的瞪了眼二宫，自从和相叶黏糊在一起后二宫的天然属性都被挖掘出来了。撇撇嘴凑到坩埚前，身体前倾动了动鼻翼，“上次Nino你把无花果皮放多了一片结果就转移到翔さん的卧室去，搞得翔さん看着我们抱在一起还以为我出轨了。这是薄荷糖的味道？”  
  
“唔，”嗅了嗅魔药散发出的香味，二宫歪头思考了会，眼睛瞥到魔药大全里标记笔画出的魔药药剂调制方法，“上次那支是松润说的大吉岭茶的味道，为什么方法都写了就是不写清楚散发的味道。”  
  
关掉火后相叶舀起一勺仍在冒泡散发热气呈现黄色的魔药，他吸了吸鼻子，没有说出自己闻出的是二宫身上的柑橘香，那是他去年送给二宫的香水味道。  
  
但是……  
  
“Nino，你什么时候和松润在翔さん的床上抱在一起？”  
  
该死，二宫在相叶清亮的眼睛注视下后退了半步，亏他上次还隐瞒了这个事情，这个笨蛋在他的事情上面倒奇异的敏锐。  
  
“那只是、那只是一次魔药事故而已，什么都没有，笨蛋别搂搂抱抱的！”  
  
哦豁，又开始黏黏糊糊不注意场合了，翻个白眼松本决定把那两个陷入爱河后智商直线下降的笨蛋彻底无视，好不容易请到得假不能就这样浪费。  
  
挽起衣袖，圈住三角形状的透明魔药瓶瓶口，松本站在灯光下抬高魔药瓶摇晃几下，明亮没有杂物的黄色液体让他想到了相叶茶——一款被相叶无意发明出的毫无作用的魔药，想到那个久久不会散去的甘苦味道松本不禁抖了抖身体。  
  
转身一手叉着腰，相叶正把二宫抱在怀里上下其手，松本蹬着眼前的画面在心里呻吟，噢该死的辣眼睛，相叶居然把手盖在二宫的臀上还揉搓了几下。  
  
松本叹了口气，葡萄藤木所制的魔杖被他抓在手里，仗尖直指两人，“清水如泉！”  
  
“梅林的蛋蛋，清理一新！”二宫首先反应过来挥动魔杖抵制住了大部分松本突如其来的“袭击”，只是可怜了相叶湿了一身，还要被恋人嘲讽反应迟钝。  
  
“J！都是相叶氏的错！”意识到亲爱的弟弟正在生气，二宫直接将委屈巴巴望着他背影企图要个安抚的相叶抛在身后，凑到松本旁边率先告个小状，接过递来的魔药，二宫拿起魔药大全里的描述与手中呈现的颜色进行对比，沾到魔药的试验品小白鼠已经抱在一起，亲密无间。  
  
“松润，这次好像成功了！”  
  
“真的？！”松本佯装镇定的看着二宫对魔药最后的检查，手指不断摩挲衣摆的行为暴露了他的紧张，想到魔药成功后产生的效果，松本的脸颊逐渐升起一层薄薄的红晕，这可比大野智上魔药课一时打盹无意制出的迷情剂好用多了。  
  
被硬生生无视掉的相叶用清理一新恢复原状，蹲在二宫的身旁看着魔药大全琢磨，打断二宫和松本兴奋的击掌，拎起书籍手指划向被撕掉一个角的书页，忧心忡忡的说道：“可这里缺了个小角，没有关系吗？”  
  
“没事，缺角那一块前面的句子已经空了一块，百分之九十是空白缺角。”  
  
二宫挑挑眉，指出最后一行已经画上句号的留白处，发黄的纸张上明显有三行的空白，而纸张上的最后一句被书写人用华丽花体写上“祝愉快使用。”已经表明这一剂魔药的制作和使用效果已经描述完成。  
  
“翔さん知道要被气炸的，比治疗在魁地奇场地上受伤学生的庞弗雷夫人可怕。”  
  
一手拍在相叶的脑门，二宫生气道：“笨蛋，翔さん不会知道我们做的这件事，况且都怪他撩完人就跑不负责好多了！”  
  
“但是翔さん对松润很好——”在二宫怒瞪下渐渐降低音调，相叶默默地捂上嘴做出拉上链子的动作。  
  
“反正我们只是悄悄地做了一副幻影移形剂，看看翔さん在梦里想什么而已，最多是被翔さん罚写学员守则。”都怪翔さん老是亲亲不继续下去，还跑去冲冷水澡抛下已经被撩起性质的他。松本撇嘴双手交叉看着那副魔药，余光一瞥窗外已经暗了下去，“晚上我在喝掉试试效果，回去吃晚餐了。”  
  
小心翼翼地把魔药用缩小咒安置在他外套胸口处的暗袋里，松本收起魔杖和相叶二宫两人结伴窜出有求必应屋。  
  
屁股还没坐热椅子就感受到了斜前方来自拉文克劳炽热的目光，缩了缩脖颈松本埋头吃着眼前的芝士牛排，微妙的心虚感让他没有看到愈发黑脸的恋人，惹得樱井身旁的友人——鸣海凉介都情不自禁端着盘子远离他有三尺远。  
  
  
  
—  
  
幻影移形药剂是我瞎扯的，加入你想窥视的人的头发，喝下后就能进入对方的梦境，大前提是对方已经入睡且彼此相爱，附注：每人闻的味道是恋人的气味，魔药大全书写人没点出只是一个小小的惊喜。脑洞来源于幻影移形的咒语。


	3. 正文完

“我们得谈谈，松本くん。”  
  
噢耶稣上帝梅林，我的男朋友总喜欢在公共场合装不熟这个毛病什么时候能改改？松本沉默腹诽几句，被迫靠着墙壁屈腿仰头看着樱井脸色发黑咬牙切齿却又故作冷静的模样，老实说，这挺可爱的，但墙壁不断传来的冰凉感让他觉得有些冷了。  
  
翔さん的脸都要鼓起来了，真像嘴里塞满食物的仓鼠。  
  
在微妙的隐约的危险氛围里松本为自己还能开个小差鼓个掌并觉得应该奖励自己一杯甜甜的南瓜汁。在樱井看他沉默不语准备再一次开口，松本举起双手伸进对方的外套里，手指灵活的钻入毛衣里触碰被体温熨暖的里衣处，冲着因为自己在意料外的动作而愣神的樱井可怜兮兮的垂下双眼，刻意将语调放软，声音颤抖道：“翔さん，好冷。”  
  
我爱Nino，实践证明这个扮可怜的法子是有用的，翔さん的表情都有那么几秒的松动了。  
  
暗暗为赫奇帕奇加一分，松本像毛毛虫似的钻进樱井宽松的学院外套内，环住因贴近而肌肉紧绷的腰，手指的冰凉逐渐被驱散。  
  
事实上松本确实很冷，不爱穿多件衣服也不爱穿厚重的外套，仅仅在宽松的外套里搭配白色衬衣和背心式的薄款毛衣，好看却不保暖。  
  
他也不是故意要装酷，谁让提醒穿衣的人不在呢。温暖的怀抱让人足够产生昏昏欲睡的冲动，为零的距离让松本只是浅浅呼吸都能闻到樱井身上最近换的香水，浅淡的薄荷香在冬季里清爽的令人沉迷其中。  
  
“……为什么又不好好穿衣服，想挨揍？”  
  
感觉到搭在后背的手臂收紧了些，樱井的下颚搭在他的肩上。松本松了口气，这代表樱井短时间里是不会再追究这阵子里自己刻意疏离他的事情，然而还得想想等他再一次追究起来时要怎么翻篇带过。  
  
“起床晚了就忘了，都怪MOMO缠着我玩了一晚上巫师棋。”  
  
撒娇似的晃了晃自己的身体，松本毫无愧疚之心把舍友合田武志拉下水，昨晚确实有玩巫师棋但只玩了不到一个小时就结束的事情就不需要说出来了，真假参半的话不会令人轻易怀疑，这个道理还是樱井亲自教的。  
  
“那也不行，忘了上个月发的高烧了？”樱井把他拉开，虽然堵人的地方是角落但也不能确保没人会经过这地方，手指划下松本滑腻的手腕握住对方调皮乱动的手指，永远不长记性会在每年冬天感冒发烧的体质太让他忧心，“我知道晚上你没有任何活动，今晚到我卧室睡。”  
  
“好的，拉文克劳级长——”  
  
拖长的搞怪音调让樱井皱眉警示意义的掐了下松本手心的软肉，松本被那眼神瞧的一激灵想起晚上需要干的正事。  
  
难道我只能趁着翔さん去洗澡的时候偷偷摸摸喝掉？魔药大全可没说喝了魔药睡着后会发生什么变化。松本暗暗祈祷自己只是作为窥梦人去看看翔さん做的梦，然后一觉睡醒什么都没有发生。  
  
“我先去洗澡，不许逃跑。”手指扣住领结处轻巧摘下束缚住脖颈一天的领带，外套和毛衣在进门时就被衣服的主人随手扔在床上，樱井解开衬衣上方的两颗纽扣，睡衣搭在手臂上，踏进浴室后又探出头来，对脱下鞋袜趴在床中央把玩魔方的松本再一次叮嘱，“不许用双面镜和影山さん聊天。”  
  
“……这和影山さん有什么关系？”松本疑惑的眨眨眼，完全忘记自己为了躲避大魔王状态的恋人脱口而出的借口，听到浴室里传出花洒喷淋的声音立马扔掉手中的魔方，爬起身掏出被缩小咒缩小变成迷你大小的魔药，“速速变大。”  
  
满意抛起恢复原形的魔药瓶，拔开软塞，清冽的薄荷香瞬间飘进松本的鼻子里，想着樱井洗澡的速度比常人快上许多，松本没再悠哉欣赏魔药，一口气将澄丽的黄色液体咽下。听到浴室里花洒喷淋的声音停了下来，松本慌乱的将魔药瓶甩进床底，庆幸学院提供的莫药品质量良好，没有摔破。  
  
翻身下床，松本打开床头柜第三个抽屉，里面果不其然放了几包小零食，挑挑拣拣还是选择了巧克力蛙。  
  
“大晚上的又吃零食，不怕长胖了。”  
  
樱井穿着睡衣，脖颈悬着一条干毛巾带着浴室湿润的热气出来，走到松本身前弯下腰，一手抚摸松本的后颈细细摩挲，发尾往下滴了几滴水落在松本的脸上，被抚摸的舒服眯眼的松本接受了这个甜腻腻的亲吻，“润的味道好甜。”  
  
“……谁说的翔さん是情话苦手的。”身为一个少女漫画的爱好者，松本的脑子里瞬间幻想了多种姿势说出这句话的场景——需要分级的那种。  
  
已经想好要以什么姿势来迎接樱井下一个动作，然而樱井只是舔唇拿起桌上摆放翻阅到一半的书靠坐在床头，眼神还在询问自己为何还不洗澡，气的松本脸也不红了，拽起被樱井拿出的同款紫色睡衣——相对应的是樱井穿着红色，“我去洗澡！”  
  
“以Nino的智龙迷城等级发誓，今晚的梦一定能搞清楚翔さん在想什么。”松本脱光了衣服站在硕大的浴镜前，眼睛认真的上下打量自己的身体，粉色两点、肤色偏白、人鱼线、稍显少年稚气的身体哪里没有魅力。  
  
翔さん到底怎么忍下去的，松本耸下肩膀，失望的想。  
  
松本草草擦净身体套上睡衣，赤脚在地上小跑啪嗒啪嗒的扑上床，手臂搭在樱井的大腿上，气不过之余想再撩拨下自家恋人，结果没在腿上画上两个圈就被樱井一手抓住作恶的手指，圈在手心，眼神从书页上移开落在了咧嘴笑着的松本脸上，“睡吧，都十点了。”  
  
“才五十分……好吧，睡觉。”  
  
樱井挑起眉看他，松本打住没说完的话钻进轻柔却温暖的被窝，樱井将书签夹进未读完的那页，合书放置床头，转身搂住松本让对方脑袋靠在自己臂弯里，两人身上同样的沐浴液的味道让樱井心情美好的渐渐进入梦乡。  
  
“唔嗯……翔さん不要……”  
  
梅林的胡子，早知道是这样他就不选今天了。松本喘着气倒在柔软的大床上，身上一丝不挂，反倒樱井除了下身的显露其余却是着装整齐，大于常人尺寸的阴茎在松本湿淋淋的后穴快速进出，从未感受过的快感袭向全身让刚进入梦中的松本应接不暇。  
  
“润的这里明明紧紧的箍住了我，你看。”  
  
樱井抓过松本紧攥床单的手探向两人的交合处，松本的手指触碰穴口的瞬间痉挛似的绞紧了后穴，惹得樱井一窒险些失去理智做出粗暴的律动。  
  
“啊、翔……好羞耻呜……”  
  
感受到穴内再一次变大的阴茎，松本吓得哭噎着发出猫咪似的呜咽声，双腿夹在樱井的肩上，圆润的脚趾因快感刺激得蜷缩起来，被放开的双手无力的拍打仿佛喝了过多欢欣剂而精神亢奋的樱井的胸膛，但显然，毫无力气的拍打只会显得欲迎还拒。  
  
樱井将紧绷的双腿放下悬在自己的腰间，俯下身搂住用手臂遮住眼睛的可爱恋人，亲吻落在松本张嘴呻吟的红润嘴唇上，舌尖勾住对方的热情而激烈的吮吻着，平时冷静的双眼此时带着宠溺和欢喜注视着松本，唇舌交缠间来不及咽下的津液顺着松本的下颚滑下渐入床单，破碎的、令人着迷地呻吟不断从松本的嘴里传出。  
  
“润，我的润，我爱你。”  
  
手指抚摸松本凌乱的头发，露出光洁饱满的额头，樱井怜惜的在眉心落下一吻，加快了抽送的速度，毫无预兆的抽送让松本发出一声高昂的尖叫，陷入情欲深海的脑子里一片混乱无法思考。  
  
“啊、啊……翔さん……不行了，要射……”  
  
“嗯……一起。”  
  
樱井箍住松本不断流出津液的阴茎根部，粗喘着抽送了几十余回腰腹一酸，大力的进入松本的深处在不断收紧的穴内射出一股又一股精液。  
  
松本呼吸粗重，樱井放软身体倒在松本的身上，不顾彼此黏腻沾着精液的上身交换了个缓慢、甜蜜的吻。  
  
“唔，我也爱你。”  
  
松本沉浸在不同于自泄时的高潮余韵中，迷蒙的双眼看向樱井，眼底满满的爱慕令樱井看的还未从后穴抽出的下身忍不住再次硬起。  
  
“再来一次吧，润。”  
  
“等等！”  
  
“不等。”迅速驳回松本的抗议，半勃的阴茎在湿软的穴内缓慢抽送，再一次将松本拉入快感中。  
  
该死的，为什么梦里的翔さん这么性致高昂，松本眯着眼睛任由自己陷入快感的前一秒突然想到。  
  
  
  
END  
  
彩蛋  
  
“翔さん……不要了……”  
  
生物钟从未晚过的樱井在早上六点五十九分准时起床，松本的脑袋不断蹭着他的胸膛，挺起的硬物紧贴樱井的大腿乱动。  
  
“笨蛋，”含笑看着松本脸色红润的胡乱扭动身子，樱井拿起搁在床头柜的魔杖，“魔药瓶飞来。”  
  
“得好好感谢大野前辈的告知才是，”晃了晃剩余一些残余魔药的瓶子，樱井支起上身托腮将魔药瓶搁在床头显眼的地方，等着松本醒来后的解释，当然在这之前还有一些小问题需要解决。  
  
想等润过了今年生日再碰他，既然本人都这样迫不及待，那我也就不客气了。  
  
瞧够了松本小动物似的哼唧和扭动，樱井手指灵活的解开对方的衣扣，准备享用这份丰盛的早餐。


	4. 番外：迷情剂

霍格沃茨有四个分院，其中拉文克劳的传奇人物——大野智从入学至今就不曾离开过议论的中心。  
  
众所皆知，大野智的魔杖是岑树*所制，尾端至仗尖盘旋着一道深蓝的纹路，在光线的照射下能反射出像极光般的颜色，格外绚丽，也引人注意。  
  
多数人怀着好奇和惊异的目光去询问，大野智状况外的歪头笑着摆手说这纹路是出自一个魔药事故才产生的，解释多次也没人相信也就不再作声任由他人议论。  
  
从一年级到即将毕业的七年级，凡是拉文克劳的学生无一不对大野智表示赞叹，睿智的拉文克劳一旦碰到有人诋毁大野智的行为就像现任傲罗部长*碰到马尔福家的家主，一点就炸。  
  
大野智被称为“传说中的拉文克劳”长达六年，期间发生的奇迹与事情足以让同期生樱井翔写上那么十英寸的文章。  
  
在魔药课上打盹被抓也不曾被斯内普教授禁闭，草药学隆巴顿教授对此的态度和蔼可亲，甚至可以说是特别热络，护士长庞弗雷夫人不曾训斥过大野智身上出现玩魁地奇*时受的伤。诸如此类的教授对其青睐有加的事情太多，唯一最令同期生气愤的是从未见过大野智复习，但每一科成绩却能达到O*，但成绩优异博得教授喜爱的同时却又平易近人，对待四个学院的学生态度一致没有偏向任何一方。  
  
当然，这些言论都是片面的，有新生到来时对大野智表示出了质疑的态度，当时被询问的樱井翔只是含笑摇头捧书离开，事实总会告诉新生们，就是有这么一个人能成为麻瓜*世界中被称为汤姆苏的存在。  
  
又及，万圣节的当天，早上的最后一堂课——魔药课上，斯内普让众人完成迷情剂的制作并将成品的使用效果写上三英寸长的文章。  
  
抛开斯内普竟然教授学生这款药剂的不可能却又已发生的行为，大野智原本半阖的双眼却是突然睁开发亮了。  
  
“Leader，我来料理材料你负责坩埚*吧。”松本兴致勃勃的抓着切割材料的小刀挥舞，在斯内普的眼神下又讪讪一笑停止危险的动作，见斯内普的注意力转移开后松本松了口气，低头开始碾磨月长石*。  
  
“嗯，怎么不和翔さん一起了？”大野无声的打了个哈欠，无所事事般搭着桌子。正常来说拉文克劳和格兰芬多学院一旦一起上魔药课，松本总会作为剩出的单数和樱井搭伙完成魔药的制作，然而这几天两人几乎没在一起，令大野有些担忧，尤其松本听到这句话后闪烁不定的双眼。  
  
“没有，只是最近在和Nino他们研究魔药所以比较少和翔さん在一起了而已，Leader快起火。”  
  
“诶，也让我加入吧。”与松本闲聊的同时，大野的动作迅捷轻巧，修长的双手仿佛拥有魔力将松本切割完成的材料一一倒入坩埚。  
  
大野对魔药的迷恋程度在好友眼中仅次于斯内普，听到松本他们在研究魔药便毫不犹豫地脱口要求加入其中。  
  
松本皱眉想了想，近段日子的揣摩与失败的确需要一个对魔药深有研究的人，踌躇半天背对斜后方不断注视着他的樱井，小声对大野说道：“可以是可以啦，但是别让翔さん知道。翔さん是不会同意我们这样私自制作魔药的。”  
  
对樱井性格深有了解与感触的大野点点头，没有留意顺时针搅拌坩埚的圈数多了一圈，逆时针的圈数少了一圈。  
  
“我们是不是该扔槲寄生的浆果了？”  
  
看着坩埚里的颜色逐渐变化，松本转头看了下自己在笔记本内记下的制作步骤，拿起红色浆果往坩埚里扔了七颗。  
  
专心致志守着坩埚，松本的眼珠子随着大野搅拌的动作转动，思绪还没发散就被人用纸团砸了下脑袋，不算太疼却也令松本的注意力向纸团的方向看去。  
  
鸣海的手指悄悄指着他身边的搭档樱井，随后指着松本手上抓住的纸团，说话的口型缓慢令人足够理解。  
  
在鸣海的示意下松本没有第一时间打开，挑眉看了眼故作认真搅拌坩埚的恋人，转身趁斯内普在专注训斥一名格兰芬多的时候打开了纸团。  
  
为什么不和我一起搭档？  
  
樱井端正的字体映入眼帘，最后一个字母在书写人的习惯下翘起了一个小角，这个小习惯还是松本作为第一发现人说出樱井才发现这个事情。  
  
想和Leader玩，别吃醋亲爱的XXX*  
  
沉吟一会儿，松本转了转手中的笔，笔尖在纸张上点了几下随后迅速写下几个字，将纸张团成团往樱井脑袋的方向，以斯内普不会注意到的角度扔去。  
  
余光瞥到樱井低头看到纸团回复的字后突然红起的耳朵，松本窃笑几声又觉得有些甜蜜，自家恋人偶尔的害羞真是太撩拨人心了。  
  
“松润，可以了哦。”大野没有在意搭档的分心，魔药变化的过程是最让他专注和永远不会觉得无聊的事情，要是没人管他，兴许他能将连续25小时熬制魔药的记录打破，当然这也是大野在霍格沃茨的学习生涯中被议论纷纷的首选话题之一。  
  
“果然，迷情剂的颜色是魔药里面最好看的。”  
  
没有浑浊颜色，闪烁着珍珠光泽的迷情剂被大野舀起些许倒入魔药瓶中。松本接过晃了晃瓶中的液体，感叹Leader一如既往的手巧与魔药制作的成功率奇迹的令人惊讶。  
  
“好好闻，大吉岭茶的味道！”  
  
大野眨眨眼，歪头看了下斜后方一直注意这边动态的樱井与鸣海二人，心思转了圈，用他们可以听到的声音回道：“那不是翔さん一直在用的香水的味道吗？”  
  
“是啊，所以说好好闻，翔さん的味道太容易令人沉醉了。”  
  
眼见松本眯着眼睛一副沉迷气味到鼻子都要碰到瓶口边沿，没有意识到自己说的话的模样，大野咽了咽唾沫还是没有说出樱井看着他的眼神已经像是饿了好几天的狼狗这句话。  
  
一直单身却遭受陷入爱河的同学的攻击，大野叹了口气同斜后方的鸣海做出了同一个动作——不忍直视的扭头捂脸。  
  
“等等！”  
  
不过是一个没注意，松本就已经在气味的影响下喝了一口迷情剂，然后呆愣在原地，双颊泛红眼神飘忽像是喝多了黄油啤酒。  
  
斯内普听到大野突如其来的喊声，注意到松本不对劲后大步走到他的身前，轻松拿过松本并没紧握的魔药放在鼻下嗅了嗅，皱眉看向大野，“你的脑子也被巨怪踢走了？这魔药做错了……”  
  
“翔さん！亲亲我！”  
  
没等斯内普说完，松本的眼神突然定在樱井的身上，不过三秒的功夫就在斯内普的眼皮底下下扑倒了樱井，双腿紧紧夹住樱井的腰身，两手捧着樱井的脸给了三个响亮的全班都能听到声音的亲吻。  
  
身为当事人之一，樱井只能任由怀中像醉鬼又黏糊厉害没法拉开的恋人在自己身上乱蹭，然后发出他最爱的奶音撒娇。  
  
樱井坐在地上，眼前是一双漆黑的皮鞋，顺势抬头看向鞋子的主人，叹了口气在鸣海的搀扶下双手捧着松本形状圆润的臀部站了起身，无奈的向斯内普展现现在的状况，“斯内普教授，我们还是先把松本さん送去庞弗雷夫人那查看下情况吧。”  
  
“蠢如巨怪的格兰芬多扣十分！拉文克劳扣十分！下课。”  
  
斯内普嘴角微抽，双手抱胸看着樱井半晌，抛下扣分的一句话后甩着宽大的衣袍离开了课室。  
  
“翔さん好帅哦。”  
  
“翔さん的眼睛真好看！”  
  
“翔さん的嘴巴想让人啾咪一口，啊不对，好多口。”  
  
为什么这里不是寝室？樱井红着脸在众人暧昧的调侃和笑声下抱着身上这只喝迷情剂喝醉的恋人快步离开了课室，忍了好半天才不让裤裆竖起高高旗帜叫人看了笑话。  
  
“乖，听话不要动。”  
  
松本胡乱的扭动让樱井不能好好走路，还耗费了不少体力，鸣海和大野看着想说搭把手都被樱井拒绝了，这种恰不逢时的独占欲真是叫鸣海和大野二人耸了耸肩膀，还是快步跟上樱井的步伐。  
  
“翔さん真的不需要我们帮忙吗？”大野看着松本因为樱井一句话安静下来，只是搂住樱井的脖颈像只猫咪哼哼磨蹭着，突然觉得眼睛有点疼、还有点被闪到了。  
  
“帮我们把书本带回去就好，我会教训这个胡乱吃东西的小混蛋，不用跟着我们了，你们先整理课堂笔记我稍后回去。”樱井腾不出手，眼睛看着鸣海手中抱着的书本示意道。  
  
见两人点点头抱着四人份的书本回到公共休息室，樱井低头看着从刚才就一直注视自己的恋人，大眼圆润清亮，叫樱井说出的话都禁不住放软了语调，“怎么了？”  
  
“亲亲！”  
  
大声的、不带掩饰表达爱意的词汇令樱井再一次红了脸，看了看四周没有发现其余的人，樱井含笑亲了亲松本刻意噘起的双唇。  
  
“这次出丑算是给你的小教训。”  
  
啊，等润清醒后又不知道要怎么哄回这个容易害羞的可爱恋人出寝室门了。想到松本清醒后的表情，樱井甜蜜的苦恼着。  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
迷情剂：世界上最有效的爱情魔药，闪烁着珍珠的光泽，有着特有的成螺旋形上升的蒸汽。它的气味因人而异，根据个人的喜好而定。迷情剂并不能带来真正的爱情，而只是使服药者对某人产生极强的依恋。【文中设定利达搅拌次数不对导致药效过猛使得松润对翔哥哥的爱恋增加无数倍，于是做出不合常理的举动。】  
  
岑树：是波士顿（Poseidon，希腊海神）及奥丁（Woden，北欧战神）之树。岑树被认为是众树之父。岑树拥有海洋及水的力量。岑树中居住著守护神灵，这使它在吸收病痛方面具有卓越能力。  
  
傲罗部长：对抗黑巫师及黑魔法的职业，类似于JC，部长等于领导者。  
  
魁地奇：骑着飞天扫帚在空中进行的体育球类运动，类似于足球。  
  
O：Outstanding（完美）=成绩满分  
  
麻瓜：魔法世界对普通人类的称呼。  
  
坩埚：制作魔药必须使用的容器。  
  
月长石:魔药材料之一，能使人感情得到平静和镇定。  
  
XXX：亲吻的代替字母（和海外党聊天对方有这样给我回复，因此文中顺带使用上去）


	5. 番外：诱引

松本最近有一个小烦恼。  
  
自被幻影移形魔药事件之后，樱井的各种举动和表情都让他觉得富含哲学气息的暗示意义。老实说，在梦中事件之前，樱井的动作都是点到为止，绝不做到最后一步，也不会尝试各种意义上的情趣Play，但现在，光是樱井翘着二郎腿坐在椅子上，裸露出的一截脚踝都让松本脸红耳赤。  
  
这绝不是欲求不满，而是樱井做出的各种动作和身上的服饰及佩戴物品都是松本说过好看的那一种款式。只是一两件倒也还好，但一身打扮都是松本喜欢的风格，就让他看了眼前一亮有点迈不动腿了。  
  
他绝对是故意在诱惑我，松本红着脸想。  
  
“Kya!!!!”  
  
噢梅林——  
  
松本害臊地想将自己缩小钻进地缝里，眼前的景象令他不由将随意舒展开的修长双腿交叠起来，以一种旁人看着都觉得难受的姿势扭曲上身缩进凹陷的沙发。  
  
“……J，你是做了什么让樱井翔像只开屏的孔雀散发求偶的荷尔蒙？”  
  
二宫被女生们的尖叫吓得手一抖，游戏机下一秒浮现出“Game Over”的字样，还没等怒火涌现就被眼前樱井的打扮给惊得忘记游戏输了的事情。  
  
“……也许是圣诞节的关系。”但是很帅啊，松本挠挠发烫的耳垂想。  
  
樱井的学院袍里是典型英伦风格的西装三件套，外套及马甲是深灰格纹，简单纹路的样式没让人觉得过于隆重，拉文克劳领带是用温莎结的系法，底下的白色衬衣与领带深沉色的对比突显樱井面容的俊朗，虽五官还未彻底长成，但能看出日后会是带来安全感的沉稳类型。  
  
平日樱井也爱穿西装，但为方便行事一般是不穿外套。可今日走进赫奇帕奇休息室的樱井走路仿佛带风，学院袍随人走动甩起一道优美的弧度，腕表戴的是今年生日松本送的黄金闪电家出品的限定款“黄金独角兽”——据说马尔福家主有参与设计。  
  
“Molton Brown Black Peppercorn香水都用上了？！”二宫鼻翼微翕，惊异喊道。  
  
樱井走到松本身旁坐下，上身向二人的方向微倾，双腿交叠翘起腿，鞋尖恰好碰到松本的裤脚，左手一抬落在他坐着的沙发椅背，右手搭在自己的大腿，指尖点在他的大腿上。这看似无意的举动在二宫眼里显然是彰显自身对松本的独占欲与保护欲，梅林的胡子，松润对此居然丝毫没有察觉，我天真可爱的弟弟。  
  
“润就喜欢我用这款香水，今天圣诞就这样一个人过？”樱井嘲讽似的瞥了眼二宫身旁空落落的位置，知道相叶此时瞒着二宫在准备圣诞礼物，但二宫总是霸占松本的行为让他不打算透露相叶的计划，扭头对吃跳跳蛙看他俩打嘴炮的恋人说道：“我们走吧？”  
  
“嗯，去外面吗？”松本舔了舔手指沾染上的巧克力，由着樱井从自己口袋拿出手帕擦拭干净，顺道将麋鹿图案的羊绒手套给他戴上，拍拍二宫的肩膀起身牵住樱井伸出的手十指相扣，冲没眼看他们秀恩爱的二宫抛个wink，“十分钟后回宿舍看看吧，也许有超大的惊喜哦。”  
  
松本哼着Merry Christmas的调子和樱井漫步在走廊上，原先只悬挂活动画像的墙壁挂满了彰显圣诞气息的槲寄生和装饰品，圣诞真是适合恋人一起度过，还好我已经脱团，跟又一对黏糊糊的情侣打招呼道声圣诞快乐后松本窃喜想。  
  
“梅林啊，翔さん你没把厨房炸了？”  
  
在进入樱井宿舍前，松本的双眼被樱井双手捂着，小心翼翼地推开门由对方将人带领到目的地。眼前的双手放开，松本眨眨眼惊讶指着中央的浪漫烛光晚餐，对于厨房杀手的黑暗料理师恋人他向来信不过，尤其对方连葱和韭菜都分不清楚。  
  
“润——，你不信我。”  
  
坚信喜好浪漫风格的松本会对自己的布置露出惊喜的表情，结果却是当头一棒的吐槽，心里一个不平衡，愣是让原本坚持今晚走沉稳恋人路线的樱井一脸委屈盯着松本。  
  
“唔，我的错。和相叶さん讨教的手艺？”  
  
脱下学院袍搭在椅背上，松本坐在樱井绅士拉开的座椅上，率先执起已经乘好呈暗红色液体的高脚杯，置于唇尖上方嗅了嗅，惊喜的叫了声，发亮的双眼盯着对面已经落座微笑看他的樱井，“是酒！”  
  
“嗯，好歹是烛光晚餐，也是圣诞节，不让润喝酒的话就该生气不理人了。”樱井轻抿一口，醇香柔和的酒液润入口腔，葡萄的香气瞬间散开，这是一瓶好酒，感谢好友鸣海的提供。  
  
最主要的原因还是待会好办事啊，樱井暗笑着，看了眼沉迷在酒的香气中的恋人。  
  
“啊，牛排也好吃，这真是翔さん做出的料理？”舔掉唇角的酱汁，松本仍然保持质疑的态度看向自家恋人，“不过是不是加了什么香料？”  
  
“没有？只是正常牛排里都会添加的调味料，也许是每人做法不同所以调味不同。”樱井将杯中的红酒一饮而尽，红润的嘴唇令松本不禁咽了咽唾沫，美色在前实在难以不去注意。  
  
“圣诞节就只是烛光晚餐和这幅诱惑我的禁欲打扮？”手肘撑在酒红色的桌布上，指尖划过樱井的手背，在对方想要抓住的瞬间快速收回了手，松本挑眉一笑，充满挑衅的意味。  
  
沉默半晌，樱井苦恼似的皱起眉头歪头看他，“润……不需要调情般的前戏想直接进入主题？”  
  
“……不，我不是，我没有。”  
  
“那我现在去洗个澡，润等我出来。”  
  
“不，等等……”  
  
为什么这个时候是个行动派了？松本懵着看樱井脱掉上衣直奔浴室，没给他挽留的机会。  
  
该死，我是不是也需要去浴室给自己润个滑什么的？不对，为什么我会知道这种东西，都怪Nino。按捺狂乱跳动的心脏，有些焦躁的给自己满上一杯杯红酒，当水一下吞了好几杯，缓过神来已经有些微醺——在本人看来是的。  
  
“润，你这是把一瓶都喝完了？”  
  
忘记将浴袍带入浴室，樱井无奈将浴巾系在腰间，出来只见松本已经晕乎乎的坐在床沿边上抱着空瓶的红酒瓶打嗝，眼睛眯着看他含糊不清的嘟囔几句。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“唔……翔さん是要上我？”  
  
松本趁人不备，一使劲扑入担心他而凑前的恋人，扑腾的动作令本就松垮系在腰间的浴巾散开，只堪堪遮住樱井重要的部位。傻乎乎的笑了几声，松本捧着樱井的脸亲了几口，糊了对方一脸带酒气的亲吻。  
  
“梅林的胡子，这是喝懵了？”托住松本圆润的双臀，柔软的触感令他不禁揉捏了几下，回过神后失笑嘬了嘬跨腿坐在他腿上乱动的可爱恋人，原本做好的打算都被瞬间打乱了，氛围也消失云散。  
  
“没有！我没醉！翔さん有棍子顶我。”  
  
松本醉的仿佛失去理智变成了爱闹腾的三岁小孩，臀间的触感令他不适的扭动身体，委屈巴巴的噘嘴蹭着樱井的颈窝。  
  
“不，润别动，那不是棍子。”  
  
被柔软臀肉摩擦的下身更加硬挺，樱井在松本现在单纯的目光下感觉到了一丝罪恶感，但下面松本的举动令他的理智险些抛开云外。  
  
“唔不要，不舒服，要拿走。”  
  
愈发感觉臀间被一根硬棍顶着，松本难受的伸手去握住那根硬棍没有轻重的上下撸动，拨动几下没把棍子弄开，反倒被棍子顶部流出的津液打湿了手心，黏糊的湿热感让松本不自觉的伸舌舔了舔，腥膻味令他嫌恶的皱起眉，呸呸吐了几下，“难吃，咸咸的。”  
  
“润……明天不要怪我。”  
  
被恋人随意的触碰激起欲望，樱井在松本的撸动下粗喘低吟，低沉的嗓音落入松本的耳中让他抖了抖身子，酥麻一片。  
  
反身将松本一把捞起，将他扑倒在柔软的大床，避免事后身体的疼痛。樱井快速扯开松本本就凌乱的衬衫，像只被剥了壳的贝，露出了内里光滑白皙的肌肤，令樱井狂热喜爱的身体此时因为酒精的作用泛红。美好的景色映入眼帘，樱井脑海中理智的神经一崩，陷入情欲的他含住粉红的乳珠疯狂的啃吮留下一大片湿润的痕迹，突然的刺激让松本头往后仰，呻吟挺起上身，这动作却像投怀送抱般把乳珠送入樱井的口中只等对方去舔舐。  
  
“啊…右边，右边也要，翔さん。”  
  
光是一侧的舔吮不能让松本满足，双腿自觉环住樱井的腰，敏感地带之一的乳首被触碰让下身的阴茎很快立起，颤巍巍的柱体吐露让樱井欲罢不能的津液，讨好似的用手磨蹭他结实的胸膛，青涩的动作更加激起樱井的独占欲，脑海只想狠狠攻陷这不知节制引诱着他的可爱恋人。  
  
“润，想要吗？”  
  
灵活的五指圈住松本的阴茎技巧性给对方带来抚慰，自顶端流出的津液不到片刻沾湿樱井的手，硬挺的阴茎头部戳刺着松本后方张合露出细小缝隙的穴口，却也不放过上边直忙着喘气和发出甜腻呻吟的双唇，樱井凑上轻松探入松本的口腔，果不其然尝到了酒的味道，狠狠掠过甜蜜的津液吮吻起几乎算是不知所措张着的甜美嘴唇，安抚性的轻嘬松本的脸庞，从眼角到鼻尖，温柔的动作令陷入巨大快感而有些紧张惊惧的恋人得到了放松，但也无法忽视掉后方穴口仍在尝试进入的粗大阴茎。  
  
“想，后面想要，好难受呜……”  
  
与上次进入樱井梦中的体验不同，现实里身体从未这样经历过强烈的刺激，后方的瘙痒让从未体验过这种感觉的松本酒醒了大半，惶恐的拥住樱井，身体紧贴着他胡乱磨蹭，却让自己更加难受，忍不住啜泣的蹬腿踹了下樱井，但无力的动作也只显得像害羞的欲迎还拒。  
  
“忍一忍，唔，润的里面好紧好舒服…”  
  
阴茎的头部浅浅探入被戳刺的松软放松下来的穴口就被瞬间绞住，甬道的湿热和紧致令樱井险些精关不守，一手抚摸松本敏感的后腰尝试将人放松交给自己，沉吟着停止进入的动作粗喘几息，心疼地吻下松本因为疼痛而落下的泪珠，恋人夹杂舒爽和哭泣的尖叫让樱井不舍得大幅度的抽送，只得缓慢的进入，又在紧致湿热的甬道绞紧下不舍退出，重复几下感觉到身下人迎合的摆动腰供，穴口也不再紧的让樱井尝到痛并爽的双重快感。  
  
“啊……好棒，再快点……”  
  
松本感觉到了满涨的舒适和后方抽送带来的电流般的刺激，不满足于现在温柔缓慢疼惜他的动作，张嘴艰难喘息用力绞住了后穴内硬挺火热的阴茎，下一秒感觉体内的阴茎又涨大了一圈，不敢置信的睁大了眼看向强忍欲望，同样注视着他的樱井，最后还是羞涩的扭过头摆动自己的臀部，双手往下张开了大腿掰开臀瓣，主动的让樱井放开动作，快速的在湿软的甬道抽送，戳刺无意间寻到的敏感点，狠狠往那一点抽插掠过，激的松本把持不住发出令自己都觉得羞耻地淫叫浪语。  
  
“翔、翔……”  
  
抽泣的紧紧搂住樱井，松本一声又一声的呼唤自己的恋人，身体被充实的快感与对方充满爱意的眼神让他仿佛沉浸在蜜糖罐里，柔软低哑的奶音牵引樱井俯下身，与下身抽送的速度不同，亲吻松本的动作又轻又柔，叫松本不去爱这人都难。  
  
樱井辛勤的耕耘叫松本仿佛置身于天堂，轻飘飘的脑海一片空白，直至下身的阴茎被人圈住束缚不让释放才睁着失神的双眼，难耐扭动腰肢拍打恶劣的恋人，等樱井抽插的愈发快速和重力不过几十余下就被痉挛似的甬道绞紧，松本被折腾得想要就这么晕过去，他只来得及呜咽几声没发出反抗就被樱井松手同他一起释放出了一股又一股的白浊，污染了刚换没多久的床单。  
  
“圣诞快乐，翔さん……”  
  
酥软无力的任由樱井揽入怀中，仍然泛红的在樱井眼中可口的身体处在高潮的余韵中轻轻颤抖，松本困乏的埋入樱井的怀中蹭了蹭，嘟囔的道了句节日快乐，却也没看时间在他们的闹腾下已经过去成为了昨日。  
  
“圣诞快乐，润。”  
  
樱井听到了怀中恋人小声的话语，笑眯了眼挑起被子盖在彼此的身上，紧拥着对方现在而言稍显纤细瘦弱的身体，撩开松本湿润的额发亲吻，叹息地与之一同闭眼进入睡眠，周遭的杂乱就等明天再收拾吧。  
  
  
END


End file.
